A Moment to be Real
by Ravenwings13
Summary: He never thought he'd meet anyone at all like him. But then Jade came along...rated T for language... could change though...
1. Thinking About It

Destiny

First Fanfic! pLESASEASE rr!

CH. 1

Thinking About It

"Jim, what am I going to do with you!" Jim Hawkins' mother asked him. "You're constantly breaking rules. Your grades are suffering, even though you're a brilliant kid, and ever since your father left you've been incredibly anti social. And flying your zoomer in the restricted area of the construction zone? How many times have you been caught? More than I can count!"

Jim just looked away, not offering any answer or explanation to her rhetorical question. He headed for his room.

"I'm not through with you yet, young man!"

Jim ignored her and went into his room, closing the door on her face.

Jade was moody once again. She had a great family, yeah. There had been plenty of problems in the past, but now there was a temporary peace between her and her father. But somehow she just felt incomplete. Because something was bothering her. For some reason things just weren't going right. From an outsider's shallow perspective, she was doing fine. She had been star in the school play her freshman year. Jade had lettered varsity in cross planet running- not that she really wanted to- she hated running, but her dad made her. It sucked that she was good at it. Her grades weren't quite up to par- though she was smart, she just wasn't interested sometimes, although she knew they were crucial. Jade's brown locks were dyed black and cut severely. Her ipod was on as she sat in her dark room sitting on the floor with her eyes closed. She needed to get out of Zyntharak, the stupid, conformist reigion she lived in. She knew there was something better in the universe. She just didn't know what.

What do you think? please r r!


	2. Action on Thought

Chapter 2: Action on Thought

* * *

It was time. He'd been planning it for months, and now it was time to act. Money reserved on his credit chip, clothes packed in his school backpack. He had had to wait until evening, when his mother would go to sleep. He was all ready under the covers. Jim heard his mother shuffle past his door, but just as he was about to jump out his mom opened the door a crack and said, "Good night, Jimmy. I love you."

He hesitated. Did he really want to do this? Well, it was all planned, wasn't it? Jim hopped out his window and into the night.

She decided spur of the moment. She needed to discover herself. She was lost. Maybe by being on her own she could be found.

That meant leaving. She was hoping for at least a month, but doubted she'd make it two weeks. Anyway, it was worth a shot. She waited until "bed time" and said good night, getting everything ready. Waited until 12:00, then snuck out the garage door.


	3. Coincidence

Chapter 3: Coincidence

* * *

As she retreated from her house, she planned on what to do next. She had brought a mini sleeping bag, fully planning to sleep under the stars. Where was a good place? Unfortunately, not very many places were far from civilization.

If only there were a sign! She thought, then instantly reprimanding herself for being so fucking corny. At age 14.5, she should be able to figure things out for herself. But, suddenly, as if answering her question, she saw a star fall to the west…

But that was too big and bright and _close_ to be a star…

A distant crashing sound reached her ears as she saw a raging light on the horizon. She started hurrying toward it.

* * *

He was finally free! Thank GOD! Jim leaped and jumped, the first thing expressing happiness he had done in a while. Then he pulled out his hoverboard, zooming towards the forest. When he saw the light on the horizon, he dismissed it as a moon until he realized that it was much to close to be a moon. It was in the next region, Zyntharak. He could get there in 10 minutes at full speed. Jim leaped on and careened towards the monolith of flame.

When he got there, he could see it was a ship, burning. He was surprised it hadn't completely fried. Then thinking of the driver, he tore open a side panel to find…

No survivors.

But no deaths, either. There was no one inside the ship. That was strange. All of a sudden he heard a whispering voice from the other side of she ship.

"Me treasure…"

He rushed over, only to find a girl in black about his age leaning over a figure on the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing to him!"

The girl noticed him, and stumbled to her feet.

"Nothing! He was just in the ship, and it was burning, so I dragged him out and put him here. He keeps muttering something about his treasure and how someone is coming to kill him. God! Why the hell are you so uptight about it!"

"I'm not! Calm down! Fuck!"

She stared at him with her brilliant green eyes.

"Sorry. Fine. I just ran away, ok? I'm just a little stressed. Sorry. I'm Jade."

"Jade? I'm Jim. Jim Hawkins. And what a coincidence- I just ran away as well."


	4. Introduction

"So," she asked. "What happened to you?"

They were dragging the lump of alien _thing_ to the nearest interplanetary tolerant hospital. It was 2 miles away- usually not that far, but up hill with a giant lug? Not fun.

"I just felt like, you know, I needed to get away from some thing and to something else… Sorry, it's really hard to explain. I felt really trapped and stifled and…"

"And you needed a break?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah…"

"So what was your reason? Mine was that my mom kept nagging and nagging and nagging at me and telling me I was gonna be a failure and my grades were awful and I kept getting arrested for using my zoomer in restricted areas and my dad left me when I was nine…"

_Wow, he thought. That was the first time I ever confessed that much to anyone about my private life- what is it about her?_

"I totally get it. Mine is almost the same- but it's my dad. He keeps getting on to me about my grades and I just feel suffocated in Zyntharak- I've lived there my whole life. And it's so conformist and uppity and… URRRGGHHH!"

"So, you live in Zyntharak? I live in Metrionis. Next suburb over. Same conformism, just a little looser. Hey, um, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"When we get somewhere safe, do you think… umm…. Maybe you and I could-"

But then the big _thing _started moaning and showing adequate signs of life. Breakthrough!

"Hey! It's moving again!" Jade jumped.

_Strange. What's with this kid? I feel… happy…_

They dragged the lump the rest of the way, only a few yards and dumped him on a bench. Luckily, he had been wearing a bunch of leather, but still looked pretty beat up.

"Maybe we shouldn't have dragged him so much," she said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now…"

The lump grunted and said, "Uugh."

Ugh? They looked at each other.

"Arr… Who be ye?"

"Um, I'm Jim, and, um, this is Jade…"

"Not very eloquent under pressure, are you?"

"Hey!"

"Just joking…"

"I be the pirate Billy bones… I just escaped with my life from me mutinous comrades… wouldn't join em, ye see? Oh no! I spoke too much! Please don't tell anyone I'm a pirate!"

"We've got to get him to a safe, private place," she said. "Meaning we have to get him to one of our houses…"

"My inn. I can sneak him in through the window- unless..?"

"No. My house is completely- NO. My dad would kill me- and turn him in. Besides, Zintharak is farther away than Metrionis."

"Then we have to find a way to get him there."

"Well, what do you have with you?"

"Two sandwiches, 1857 cyborkgs on my credit chip, and a spare set of clothing. Oh yeah, and my zoomer."

"Ahh… the zoomer." Just for a moment, he thought he saw a mischievous glint in her eye, then it went back to its normal, emotionless state.

_Any state it's in, it's beautiful…What? What am I thinking?_

"Help me get him on. Set it to low speed. I have a rope." She pulled a huge, long cord from her tiny backpack.

"Whaaat? Where the hell did that come from?"

She smirked.

"Hee hee hee."

They tied him up and the zoomer rode along with them, as long as they steered it with the rope.

"To Metrionis!"


	5. Getting to Know You

They had finally arrived at Metrionis. With much ado they crept into the inn through the _top_ story window. Which was very stupid. Because they could have used the back door. Because it was wide open. For Jim's return, of course. They plopped the large, fat (oops I mean pleasantly plump) alien on Jim's bed. And they waited. They sat under the window and talked about nothing in particular. Everything they had in common was- everything. SO in particular they talked about everything. Which was definitely not nothing. (Twist your mind)

Suddenly, "Please! Help me!" came from the alien on the bed. Jade and Jim were just finishing their debate on the probability of a black hole bomb being created. That's why when Billy Bones said this, they jumped so high it was unimaginable. Jade flew into Jim's arms and looked up at him, scared. It was the first time he had ever seen her scared.

She quickly controlled herself. Back to an emotionless state. She could not show emotion. It would be terrible. She might learn to trust… or love…

* * *

Sorry about the short chapters… just like to take breaks in quick succession…

Must go make herbal tea…

Evil beware. We have waffles.

TEEN TITANS IS THE BEST SHOW IN THE WORLD ABSOLUTELY AND POSITIVELY AND I HOPE THEY MAKE A MOVIE OUT OF IT…


	6. Open Trust

"Don't let them get it!"

The old alien shouted in distress. He held out from underneath him a small box, and offered it to Jim. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard on the stairs. Jim's mother burst into the room.

"JIM! OH MY GOD! If you EVER scare me like that again, I swear I will…" She trailed off at the sight of Jade and the large form on the bed.

"Jim…"

Jim moved quickly. "Mom! He's hurt- bad! We have to help him." A resounding ship landing shuddered the foundation of the house, and Jade rushed to the window.

"We've got company."

Outside, voices could be heard, and eerie lights could be seen as unknown shadows marched up to the front of the inn. Then the lump on the bed spoke.

"Quickly! Take it! It's me they're after…" And the alien trailed off into unconsciousness.

Jim opened the small box. Inside was a small round orb, gold with strange markings on the sides. With no time to inspect it, Jim slipped it into his pocket.

"Mom! Jade! To the window! We have to get to Dr. Doppler's. Quickly!" Jim opened the window and grabbed his mother by the waist using one hand, paused, and then grabbed Jade with the other arm. They jumped out into the skiff below, only to see a fire begin to rage in the room they had just jumped out of and voices call in frustrated distress at failing to find what they searched for. Jim steered the ship into the night.

Jade sat stunned in the skiff. She had no idea where she was going or who she was with. She could feel the distressed, yet curious eyes of Jim's mother upon her, and had no idea what to say. She could also feel where Jim had touched her waist, as if it had left a burning impression there. Finally, Sarah Hawkins spoke.

"I'm sorry, but under the present circumstances, I have been rather taken aback at all other occurrences; who are you?"

"Jade. I come from Zintharak. I'm… an independent teenager who needed a break from her everyday suburban Zintharak life."

Jim added, "Meaning she ran away."

Jade turned to glare at him, and he smiled back cheekily. Sarah smiled feebly and collapsed on the ground, asleep.

Jade found herself yawning, and got the same idea. She rested her head down and slept near Jim, who smiled at her and then continued to steer them to a safe place.

* * *

In a few hours time they had arrived at Dr. Doppler's. They entered the large house and were ushered to the library of the doctor, who was busy studying astronomy. He resembled a dog, and looked very unkempt, albeit amiable as he rushed around from book pile to book pile, looking for something unknown.

Sarah Hawkins cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Doctor Doppler?"

The doctor turned around with a great smile.

"Sarah! Jim!" His eyes turned upon Jade. "I'm sorry, but…"

"I'm Jade."

"Ah! Jade." He finally took in their tired and dirty appearance. "Good lord! What happened to you three?"

Sarah explained the incident at the inn and how they had only just gotten away. Then Jim remembered the orb. He drew it out of his pocket with a slight aplomb.

"Jade! Remember this?"

Jade looked curiously at it, taking and turning it in her hands. "He said this was important. I wonder how it works."

Dr. Doppler hurried over and took it from her. "By god! Where does this lead, I wonder?" He twisted it and grunted, trying to make it work, but with no success.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock its--hey!"

Jim had, with a few twists and switches, activated the small orb, and it had let out a stream of neon green and purple particles which swirled around the room into the shape of a sphere, with the entire universe splayed out within it.

Doppler gasped with astonishment.

"Why, it's a map! This is us, the planet Montressor. That's the Magellanic Cloud! The Coral galaxy! And that's the Cygnus Cross… the Kerian abyss… and what is that?" The professor pointed to the shape of a planet which Jim and Jade knew all too well. They had both read about the stories of Captain Flint and the legend of his treasure. In unison, they answered the doctor's question.

"Treasure planet."

With that they shared a glance, and it seemed as if a beam of thought had passed between them, sharing the same idea.

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?" asked the doctor.

Jade looked at Jim. "Do you know what this means?"

Jim in turn looked at his mother. "This means that all that treasure… is a boat ride away."

Jim turned off the map. "Mom- this is the answer to all our problems. We could rebuild our house a hundred times over with that treasure."

Sarah stared at her son. "No. Jim, there is absolutely no way. Besides, Jade, I don't even know your parents. I have no idea what they would think and I don't want to be held responsible for anything my son gets you into."

Jim cut her off. "Don't you remember, all those stories?"

"But Jim, that's all they were! Stories! Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

Jade and Jim looked at Dr. Doppler with apprehension. "It's totally preposterous, you two traversing the galaxy alone."

Sarah looked at the two. "Now, at last we hear some sense!"

"Which is why I am coming with you." The doctor began to gather up books and random charts.

"_WHAT_!"

"I've been waiting all my life for this chance and here it is, screaming: "Go Delbert, go Delbert…" The astrophysicist danced around the room in a crude imitation of a modern dance move.

"Ok, ok! You're all grounded!"

Jade had to say something. "Mrs. Hawkins. I know that you barely know me, and I barely know any of you. But I know that Jim and I would be okay. Your son is brave and knows how to take care of himself. And you don't need to worry about me- I'm already running away. I need this. I need this chance. I need to find myself."

"Mom. Look, I know that I keep messing everything up," said Jim, going to his mother and looking at her in the eyes. "And I know… that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

Mr. Doppler moved closer. "Sarah- you said yourself you've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing, or because you really want to go?" asked Mrs. Hawkins.

"I really, really, really, _really_ want to go. And it's the right thing," Delbert replied, taking her by the shoulders.

She turned to her son. "Jim, I don't want to lose you."

"Mom, you won't. I'll make you proud."

He moved awkwardly over to his mother and hugged her, with a gasp of astonishment from Mrs. Hawkins.

Jade smiled at them. Mrs. Hawkins turned to her. "Jade, I don't know you. But you helped my son. And you helped me. I trust you. Just be safe." She moved forward and hugged the slim, raven haired teenager. Jade blinked in surprise, and then hugged this woman back. She had never had such an open show of trust in her entire life. It was beautiful. Just before the woman pulled away, she whispered in Jade's ear, "Oh, and try to keep him out of trouble."

She stood back and smiled at the girl, and Jade smiled heartily back, chuckling at her last comment. "Thank you, Mrs. Hawkins. I will. Thank you for trusting me."

The nearby astrophysicist had a tear in his eye. "Oh, this is so wonderful." He sniffed, and then shook himself alert. "We must start making preparations at once!"


End file.
